lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Zellen
Zellen is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. She is a Herald capable of writing her own alternative timelines and traveling across anywhere in any universe, and is also capable of sealing and unsealing the powers of non-"descended beings". She is a self-absorbed and flamboyant person who uses other people to meet her own goals and objectives, and at least to her no one else's life holds a candle to her own. Even though she only cares about herself, her strategies are designed to aid a team as well as herself. Therefore, she is of the supportive style. Zellen can summon objects and creatures to aid her team, help create strong defenses, and play a minor offensive role on the battlefield, and can (reluctantly) heal her teammates with magic. She is a tough character to use because of her rather weak defense and her lack of offensive strategies, but she's worth using in the end in the hands of a dedicated player. Playstyle Zellen is a tall and low-weight fighter with above average speed and jump height, meaning she can get around the battlefields effectively without too much risk of being cornered. Her defenses are fairly poor, but that does not mean she has awful defensive strategies, in fact what she CAN do to defend herself is stunningly amazing, able to generate shields or create obstacles to use for her advantage. Not only that, she can transfer her defenses and strengths to other teammates to boost their viability in battle. Her mobility and ability to easily maneuver the battlefield makes her a great tool in helping a team out. Zellen functions well as a team leader, having great potential to help lead her team out in order to win. In fact, she has a unique ability; to be the Master of Puppets, able to manipulate fallen teammates as puppets of her own to use, to give them specific tasks to aid in offense, defense, or support. Through a table of commands, Zellen can give orders or suggest ideas to her teammates to play out the battle. If by herself, Zellen is in danger if the player is not good at using her ability to warp or if they're not good at fighting others as her. Unlike any other fighter, Zellen can summon objects she wants to use on the battlefield. However, as her reach in the fighting dimension of Toroko Warriors is very limited without travelling outside of it, she doesn't have too many things to select from. Some of the things she can summon include building blocks of various sizes, elevators to make it from height to height, thin bridges that can set up across areas, items to aid herself or teammates, and more! She can often adjust the size of these items to benefit her purposes. Most of these are used to help teammates get to areas they couldn't get to quickly otherwise. She can additionally summon creatures, most of which are based on people she knows (1000+, meaning a ton of Fantendoverse cameos) but have the same general purpose: to aid her team fight off foes. Up to 10 enemies can be set loose by each Zellen on the battlefield. All creatures are based upon those you can find on the Metroid series' Planet Zebes, including Zebesians and all that stuff. Very rarely, one can also summon Ridley inspired creatures or a beast based on Mother Brain's bipedal form. Unfortunately, each non-boss inspired enemy is pretty easy to destroy, but they can do lots of damage if not taken care of quickly. In her hair are her Angel Blades, a pair of weapons that serve as her only real means of offense. By focusing her "mind" on a fighter, the blades will morph to match the opponent's weapon, or will morph into armor around her hands if they don't have one, matching her foe's physical strength. There are numerous advantages in being able to copy weapons, able to copy powerful weapons from foes like Crow or Oni and either use them for her own gain or pass off such weapons to her allies while generating new Angel Blades for herself so she still has weapons. It should be noted that beyond the Angel Blades, Zellen does not have any real offense options, and if she gets attacked too much, she'll get annoyed and her weapons' hilts will be shattered. Shall her blades be shattered, they will return within a minute, but if she's cornered then there is something she can do. In any situation, with good timing and accuracy Zellen can "lock" a certain limb on the foe, such as an arm or leg, preventing them from using a weapon or certain ability. This move is pretty hard to land, but it's easiest to use when forced to be still and if there's only one person facing her. She can additionally use her amiibo Phone to call any member on her team and give them advice or orders. This advice cannot be heard by members of the other team unless they are either close to Zellen or the recipient of the call. If a microphone is plugged into the V² controller, the player can give exact commands to other players. CPUs cannot understand custom commands however, the player can only send those types of teammates commands that were already built into the game. Zellen can also send messages to the other team, able to declare war and stuff. Offensive language will be censored, and in some cases, replaced. One of Zellen's most impressive abilities is to teleport around the arena, but it will take her five full seconds to teleport and she is not allowed to move after she chooses her destination. She can pick almost anywhere on the battlefield, but she cannot sense where her opponents are when she's seeking out a location, or items, or weapons, or anything like that. It can be good to use to set up possible surprises, but really for the most part it's just a good getaway technique that will really pay off a lot of the time. Thanks to her ability to manipulate the fallen, create obstacles from thin air, aid transportation, provide weapons, and all that, Zellen has a lot of strategies and she can really fit into any team, especially those that generally contain lots of slow characters. There is no greater partner for Zellen than another Zellen however, as two Zellen can work much faster as a pair than one Zellen can work alone. At times, having a team split into two separate forces with a different Zellen working each part can be helpful, especially when it comes to modes like Capture the Flag. While Zellen can be unstoppable on a team, if her team doesn't cooperate with her very well or if she ends up being separated, or is even fighting alone, Zellen is in grave danger of being defeated. Most of her moves are spent on having her team aiding her or aiding her teammates for her own needs, and without them, Zellen can only really teleport around and do mediocre combat with a foe, easily defeated by just two people working together on her while she's by herself. To play Zellen well, one needs to understand her team and to work well at it. Luckily, CPUs are willing to oblige and help Zellen most of the time. Someone that Zellen really needs is Leah. Leah is one of the game's relatively few healers and she can keep Zellen up to full health if she stays close to her, and the two work well in sync; Leah has strong defense and can hit much harder than Zellen can, while she has a lack of real team options beyond healing. Zellen needs help when fighting strong foes, such as Quartz and Cosmetta, both of which can kill her quite fast especially when she's in the annoyed state. If Zellen is annoyed, some of her concentration is destroyed, so she needs to retreat from enemies if they're causing her too much trouble. Zellen's FINALE is the Alternative. This is an absurd move that allows her to alter the timeline to a "what if Zellen was ruling everything?" version of the setting, everyone on her team having advanced statistics and a 20% health increase. Zellen can move much faster, able to glide around the arena with ease and easily slice and dice her foes as she pleases. The move only lasts thirty seconds, and while a powerful option, the move can only be activated if her team is actively losing. Depending on the type of match, the team will also gain points or gain more time to win. With multiple team-aiding strategies and defense moves, and an ability to keep her team living even after some of its members die, Zellen is an awarding, although very difficult to use character that can find her place onto any team. Notable techniques Size Changer By utilizing the right thumbstick, the player can change the size of objects that Zellen creates. Holding it up will increase general size, holding it down will lower general size. Pressing the thumbstick in will allow her to change length, width, then height before moving back to the usual option. Recruiting the Dead By holding both inner triggers when near a fallen teammate, Zellen will hold a hand forward and rise them up. They will be coated in darkness, to signify they're under her control, and then the player receives a menu full of commands that she can give that teammate. Once they are given a command, they will go around and aid Zellen, but they will fall apart if they take too much damage again. Pass It On If the player hits the left inner trigger when near a teammate, she will hand them her weapons and take the one currently in their hands. New Angel Blades will spawn in her hair for her to use later in case she's tired of the weapon in her hands or if hers have shattered hilts. By hitting the right inner trigger she'll instead send over statistic boosts that she earned so she can help them. Make A Call If the player presses the special attack button when the FINALE bar isn't full, she'll bring up her amiibo phone. Using this, she can scroll through a list of people on either team and call them and tell them whatever she wants (or the player can use commands the game already offers when dealing with just CPUs). Additionally, she can warp members of her team over to her if they accept her teleport request. Lockdown If the player holds the bottom triggers, Zellen will hold her middle finger out and it will be surrounded by crosshairs. By moving the left thumbstick around, the player can move her finger -- the controls here are a little slippery, but if timing is precise Zellen can hit what she needs to. By pressing either of the basic attack buttons, Zellen will launch forward a beam that seals the movement of a limb, assuming that's what it hits. Otherwise, it does nothing good for her. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Zellen is one of the strangest and most confusing people you'll ever meet. She can move through universes, go between timelines and even make her own, and disable powers of mortals! How depressing. She doesn't even care for anyone's lives, they are nothing compared to her own and she won't even use a second to save someone. She's also quite flamboyant and just uses who she can...yikes!" ''Alt'' :"With such powers like being able to warp objects and creatures out of thin air from other dimensions, it should be unsurprising for Zellen to have a very unorthodox playstyle. She can 'help out' her team, which is really just using them so that she can win the match and take what she wants in addition to what she's probably already stolen. Utilize all her weird strategies to win the match!" ''FINALE'' :"The Alternative is probably the oddest of the FINALEs present in the game...really, the FINALE is basically just 'what if Zellen's team was winning?' Upon the move activating, Zellen will become ridiculously buffed, her team all gets healed a bit and depending on the match some points or earned or time is gained! This is the chance for Zellen and her team to win the match by utilizing their temporary strengths to their advantage! Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages